


Death Is Not The End

by Curiosus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Watching the musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiosus/pseuds/Curiosus
Summary: Alexander was quite sure that he was dead. He had felt the bullet tear through his body, a blinding pain, darkness and then -He found himself in an ominous room that is soon filled with people that he knows. Some of whom should not be alive anymore, either.And what is this musical about him that they are supposed to watch now?OR: Another one of those "the characters watch the musical" stories.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens (implied)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome to my first Hamilton story (and my first in quite some time tbh)!
> 
> I know this concept has been done time and time again but I love these stories and sadly most of them are unfinished. So here I am, thinking that I might be able  
> to finish this. (We'll see how it goes)
> 
> What I would like to say though: My premise is at least a bit different to all the other stories that I've seen and I hope you like it :) If you do (or have some constructive criticism) I'd love to read your opinion in the comments :) Kudos are also always appreciated!

“Oompf!” was the first thing Alexander Hamilton said when he found himself lying face first on the floor of an unknown room. He remained in this position for several seconds, trying to understand what happened and how he got there, and even more importantly, where there was.

Finding no answer, no matter how hard he tried to recognise his surroundings, Alexander decided to sit up and surveyed the room while doing so. It was furnished with a couple of sofas and armchairs. In front of them on top of a wooden table stood a curious looking black box. Taking a step closer to it in order to inspect it properly, Alexander abruptly came to a halt when he heard a sound similar to the one that he had first made.  
When he turned around, he couldn’t help but stare at the room’s newest occupant. Aaron Burr slowly hoisted himself up from the ground, having been much in the same position as Hamilton upon his arrival. Contrary to Alexander, he did not spare the room a second look though but instead focussed on the other man. 

“Alexander! But…but I just shot you! How can you be…” Burr’s eyes shone in desperation, trying to understand what was going on and how his …friend could still be alive and uninjured even though he just saw his own gun’s bullet tear through his body.  
“Burr.” Gone was the playful “sir” that Hamilton usually added. His expression told Burr that he knew exactly why the other man was so shocked. “It seems that neither of us know how or why we ended up in this room, correct?”  
“Y-yes.” Was the stuttered response. 

“As for how I am still alive, I do not know. I felt the bullet enter my body, a world of pain and then…nothing. I had simply assumed that I had perished until I fell to the floor of this room.” Alexander turned away from Burr to finally take a closer look at the mysterious object when he was once again interrupted. This time it wasn’t just one person though, it was an entire group of people. 

“What the…” “Ouch!” “Where the fuck are we?” “Get off me!” “That’s my leg, ow!” 

As the new arrivals sorted through their limbs, Hamilton and Burr simply stared at them, rendered speechless. 

“Alexander!” The exclamation was the only warning he got before someone’s arms were wrapped around him and tried to strangle him. At least it felt that way. But once he realised who was hugging him, Alexander returned the hug with the same fervour.  
“John! How are you here?!” 

“I…I don’t know. But what happened to you? You look so…old!” Laurens had moved out of the embrace to get a better look at his best friend. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hamilton might have found it in himself to be insulted by such a statement, had he not realised that he was indeed years older than John. 

“What’s the last thing that you remember?” He asked Laurens with furrowed eyebrows. 

“We just defeated the British in the Battle of Yorktown. Why? What’s the last thing that you remember?” 

“I…I think I have to sit down.” was Alexander’s only answer as he lowered himself onto one of the sofas spread across the room. After taking a few moments to reign in his emotions, he lifted his head and took in the other occupants of the room. While he and Laurens had been talking, the Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan had each taken a seat in one of the armchairs and been observing their interaction. Thomas Jefferson and James Madison were huddled close together in a corner of the room, speaking in hushed tones. George Washington was standing in the middle of the room and had apparently only been waiting for Hamilton and Lauren’s conversation to come to a close as he now made his way to the sofa that Hamilton was sitting on. 

“Son, what exactly is going on here? One moment I’m sitting in my office working on important papers, the next I am here!” Washington gave Hamilton a once-over and clearly realised that something wasn’t right with him as well. “Are you alright? You look- well- older. Have you been working too hard again?”

Before Alexander could even begin to form his answer, another mass of people landed on the floor, though thankfully not on top of anyone else. Loud coughing and swearing could be heard before the newest additions turned out to be the Schuyler sisters. All eyes were on them as they slowly rose from the ground and dusted their dresses off. Something was off. 

But before anyone else had the chance to say something, Alexander got up from his seat on the sofa.

“Eliza?” 

Said person looked up and gasps could be heard. While Hamilton might look a bit older, he hadn’t looked young in a while, always working and never sleeping not exactly helpful in maintaining a youthful complexion. Eliza on the other hand, had always looked young. That is, until now. Her hair had started to turn grey and light wrinkles could be seen on her face. 

She had ignored the reaction to her appearance though and let her eyes stray across the room. Once they locked with Alexander’s she shocked the room again by breaking out into sobs. She sank back on her knees and continued to cry, hiding her face in her hands. Her sisters, having noticed her looking older as well but deeming it more important to help her in this obvious moment of distress, quickly kneeled down next to her and tried to soothe her. 

“What did you do to her?” Angelica glared at Alexander who still stood where he had been when he’d said his wife’s name. 

“I-I don’t know” He carefully took a step forward while the other occupants of the room remained where they were, all choosing to see how the situation would play out. 

“Eliza, honey?” Her head shot up again and after looking at him for a moment with tears still streaming down her face, she turned to Angelica. “You can see him, too?” Her question seemed almost desperate. 

“What- yes, of course I can see him!” Angelica turned her puzzled gaze to her brother-in-law whose eyes widened in realisation. Without hesitation he took the last few steps separating him from Eliza and kneeled before her before he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She responded by doing the same, all the while tears still dropping from her eyes. 

“You-you left me! You stupid idiot!” could be heard between sobs. 

Alexander whispered something into her ear that no one else could hear and it seemed to calm her down considerably. He continued whispering to her until he came to a part that made Eliza look up sharply. The tears on her face had dried though her eyes were still red-rimmed. There was no sadness on her face however, only fury. She scanned the occupants of the room and when she found the person she was looking for, stood up and determinedly made her way to her destination. 

CRACK!

Burr’s head flew to the side as Eliza’s hand impacted with his cheek. 

The others stared at the two of them, speechless. 

“You know what that was for.” was all she said before she turned around and went back to where her husband was now standing. His face showed an amused smile though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. She took his hand and he let himself be led to the sofa that he had occupied before her arrival. The couple sat down together, leaving the others to look from Burr to them and back again. 

Burr pulled himself out of the shock and deliberately walked across the room to take a seat in one of the armchairs, not looking anyone in the eye. 

“Maybe we should all just sit down and then we can try and resolve this situation.” Hamilton’s suggestion was met with muttered approval from his friends and a sharp nod from Washington. Jefferson and Madison acquiesced though they seemed none too happy about it. The two remaining Schuyler sisters sat silently on the sofa next to the Hamiltons. 

“So. Does anyone want to tell us what the hell is going in?” Washington’s question was met with silence as everyone stared at him. It was a known fact that he rarely cursed and only did so in the most dire situations. 

Hamilton cleared his throat and clearly thought about what he could say to answer his former superior’s question when a sudden “click” sound was heard. 

Seconds later a voice filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mysterious voice, lots of realisations and...wait. Hamilton and Jefferson NOT going at each other's throats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! (And it only took me about four months to post a new chapter...oops?)  
> Anyway, besides writing the second chapter I also made some art for the first chapter, so feel free to check that out :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

**“Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the future!”**

“Haha, yeah, that’s a funny joke – not.”

John Laurens could be heard muttering while the others emitted sounds of disbelief. Hamilton, however, remembered the black box that he had noticed earlier that he couldn’t make sense of. Slowly looking up to the ceiling he also could not think of any possible way to let one’s voice be projected into a room as it was the case with this mysterious person. When Eliza noticed that he hadn’t protested or expressed his disbelief over this statement like everyone else, she nudged her husband gentle with her shoulder.

“You believe them?” she whispered once he had turned around to face her.

Alexander smiled weakly and shrugged.

“I don’t know how else one could explain this voice coming out of nowhere. And me being here with you even though I should be…”

“Don’t say it!” she interrupted him sharply only to tug him closer to her, having to feel that he really was there, with her, and not lying dead in a grave.

The others had all turned to look at them after hearing Eliza’s sharp exclamation but before anyone could say anything, the voice sounded again.

**“Yes, indeed, the future. I know most of you will not believe me, at least not yet, but I assure you that it is the truth. Regardless, there is a way to prove it to you.”**

Still sceptical but obviously intrigued the occupants of the room sat up and listened closely. How could they possibly prove such a thing?

**“In the future the story of Alexander Hamilton has been made into a play. His life is shown through a number of songs and is portrayed quite accurately. For some of you this means that it goes even beyond what you know since you are from different points in time.”**

“Wait, what?” Again, John was the first to say something.

“A…play? About me?” Alexander’s face showed the doubt that he had about the truth of that statement.

“They…they said that we are from different points in time. That means…not everyone is from the same year?” Hercules voiced his thoughts after no one responded to Alexander’s question, being too shocked themselves.

Washington seemed to pull himself together and cleared his throat. “It would seem so. Maybe it would be best to ascertain where- I mean, when- everyone is from.” The other people in the room all nodded, agreeing with his plan.

“Where I am from it is the year 1781. We have just defeated the British in the battle of Yorktown.” Lafayette chose to go first when no one else said anything.

“That’s where I’m from, too”

“Me as well” Laurens and Mulligan nodded in agreement to Lafayette’s words.

“Very well then, that would put me more than fifteen years later than you since I am from 1797.” stated Washington. “Is anyone else from that time as well?”

Angelica and Peggy’s hands rose up in the air while Madison and Jefferson both nodded.

“Right. That leaves only you three. Alexander, how about you continue?” Washington turned his eyes to the man who exchanged a look with his wife before turning to his former commander-in-chief.

“Well, sir, I – and it seems Eliza and Burr as well – am from the year 1804.”

Silence.

“That explains why you look so much older at least, mon ami, I had feared that one night of too much drinking had done that to you” Lafayette was again the first to say something followed by disbelieving chuckles that were echoed by John and Hercules.

Alexander huffed out a laugh. “Yeah right, I could drink you three under the table any time” A gentle nudging by his wife’s shoulder reminded him that they were not back in camp but instead had a room full of an audience, among them their General who should probably not know about all their escapades.

“Sure, remember that one time-“ John was cut off by Hercules putting a hand over his mouth and laughing nervously, having made the same observation as Alexander.

“Yes, yes, enough about that, I’m sure we should think about where to go from here, right General?” John who had been trying to escape Hercules’ hand until now ceased his fighting and blushed when he realised what humiliation his friend had just protected him from.

Washington, whose amused gaze flittered over the four friends, nodded, and redirected his eyes to Hamilton. “Son, is there anything important that has happened between what most of us remember and the time you are from? There must be a reason why we are all from different points in time and I presume you would know the most about it, along with Mrs Hamilton and Mr Burr of course”

Alexander exchanged another uneasy glance with Eliza. “Actually sir, nothing overly important happened in these y- Ouch! Eliza!” he exclaimed, holding his side that was just graced with a visit of his wife’s sharp elbow.

Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette’s snickers could be heard over Hamilton’s yelp of pain while Washington’s face showed amusement. Angelica and Peggy both grinned at their brother-in-law, both of them had witnessed the couple’s dynamic many times. No one missed Burr’s snort though having seldom heard the man show anything akin to amusement when dealing with the immigrant.

“Mr Burr? Care to enlighten us as to what Mr Hamilton has omitted here?” Burr’s eyes flickered to Washington’s face and back to Hamilton before he slowly shook his head.

“I think the play that we are supposed to watch in here will show us what happened better than I could ever describe it, sir”

Washington furrowed his eyebrows but chose to let it pass for now. He nodded silently and addressed the two people who had not said anything so far besides quietly talking to each other.

“Mr Madison, Mr Jefferson, do you know something that could contribute to the solving of the mystery of our current situation?”

The two men exchanged a quick look before Jefferson cleared his throat. “Sir, I do not believe that there is anything that James or I know that you do not. However, I would think it somewhat suspicious that Secretary Hamilton here has quite obviously the most knowledge of the future out of all of us, excluding Mrs Hamilton and Mr Burr, and chooses not to tell us anything at all, Mr President. Such a think makes me wonder what he is trying to hide”

Before either Washington or Hamilton could respond to Jefferson’s allegations, another exclamation interrupted them.

“MR PRESIDENT? SECRETARY HAMILTON? What?!?”

Laurens made no attempt to hide his shock over what he had just heard. Neither did Lafayette nor Mulligan whose mouths were hanging wide open. Alexander stopped trying to form a reply and instead glared at Jefferson who looked as if he couldn’t care less about what he had just revealed. Seeing that Alexander was not planning on explaining Jefferson’s remarks to his friends, Washington took over that task.

“You are quite correct, after we defeated the British a new government was formed, and I took up the role of president. In doing so I needed to choose the members for my cabinet and elected Alexander to be my Treasury Secretary. I do not believe that you have made their acquaintance in your time yet, so I might as well introduce these gentlemen to you.”

Pointing first at Jefferson and then at Madison he explained who they were to the three friends.

“Thomas Jefferson is my Secretary of State while James Madison is a part of congress.”

“At least for now. I’ll be president before you know it” Jefferson smirked, all the while looking at Hamilton.

To all of their surprise Hamilton’s only reaction was to glance over to Burr who was looking at the ground, before shrugging his shoulders and leaning into his wife.

“There might be worse things in the world than you being president, Jefferson” he replied casually while Eliza exasperated but at the same time fondly shook her head.

Seeing Washington’s surprised stare at what just took place the others could imagine that what just happened was not a common occurrence. Regardless, Angelica decided it was her turn to say something.

“Should we not be trying to figure out how the voice wants us to watch this play? I hope that we will be brought back home afterwards so the sooner we watch it, the better I would think”

While her words evoked approving noises by most of the others, Eliza had turned to her husband with undisguised fear and panic in her eyes.

“Alexander…” was all she could whisper to her husband who immediately understood what she was so scared of and pulled her into his arms.

“It’ll be okay, I promise. Maybe…maybe it never happened? Maybe this is just some dream that we all happen to share after drinking to much?”

Even though he was trying to reassure her it sounded more like he was trying to convince both of them. And they were both aware that Eliza rarely drank and if she did by no means enough that it could lead to a dream as vivid as this. Thankfully, the others were too engaged in their conversation about how to watch the play to notice their whispering. Before anything could come of their discussion though, the voice could be heard once again.

**“I am sure you have all had enough time to at least begin to process what is going on. I am aware that this is not easy for any of you, but it is now time to begin. The black screen that you can see in front of you will show the play to you. If any of you has something to say the play will automatically be paused and resume once it is quiet again. Enjoy the experience”**

All eyes turned to the black rectangle in front of them that slowly began to show colour. The logo that was shown had all of them waiting in anticipatory silence: Hamilton: An American Musical


End file.
